House Of Secrets
by Oscar
Summary: Aspira, moves in with the Yu Yu gang and secrets fly, review, please!:)
1. The Extra Room

House of Secrets Ch 1: The Extra Room  
  
Aspira opened the door of her hotel room and picked up her complementary paper, "I guess I should start looking for a place to live," she sighed as she opened it up. Aspira hummed as she looked through the ad section of the paper. "Ah," she said, as she looked at the picture of a large Victorian style house. She read the information, "'8 bedrooms, 2 full bathrooms, 1 half bath, 1 kitchen and attached breakfast nook, 1 dinning room, pool and hot tub, large back yard. One room open, cost 350 a moth. Call 555-1425.' Wow that's cheap, and it's not in the city. I'll think I'll call." She walked to the nightstand and picked up the phone, and called the number. Someone picked up after the third ring. "Hello," said a man's voice on the other line. "Hi, I'm calling about the extra room," She said. "Okay, would you like to see it some time?" "That'd be great, could I come over today?" "Yes, some one should be here all day. Do you know how to get here?" "Yeah." "Okay, see you later." "Bye," she put down the phone and got dressed.  
"Some one's at the door!" yelled Yusuke from his spot on the couch as he turned up the volume on the TV.  
"You could always get up and answer it," sighed Kurama as he walked to the front door. He opened the door to see a girl of about 19, maybe 20, standing on the porch. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and black jeans.  
"Hi, I'm Aspira, I called about the room," she said with a smile.  
"Oh, hi," said Kurama as he noticed he was staring at her, "I'm Kurama, you talked to me on the phone. Come on in."  
"Thanks. So how many people live here?" Aspira asked.  
"Seven so far, you want to see the room?"  
"Yes,"  
"This way," said Kurama as he led her up the stairs. He opened the door for her and followed her inside.  
"Wow, it big," She breathed as she walked towards the window to look out side, "Your ad said 'large back yard' not jungle."  
"I guess I've lent the plants have too much freedom," admitted Kurama as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.  
"I like it," Aspira said as she turned around to face the tall red head, "It reminds me of the Amazon, well minus the big river." She laughed as she turned back to the large window. Kurama just stared at her, thinking 'how can it remind her about the Amazon'. "I'll take it," she said.  
"Great you can move in when ever you want," replied Kurama as he came out of his plant fantasy.  
"Actually, I have all my stuff with me," said Aspira as she set down her one backpack. Kurama's jaw dropped as he stammered, "That's ALL you have?" "Yeah," she said casually, "I move around a lot so I live light." "Oh, so what are you going to sleep on tonight?" he asked curiously. "I didn't think that far actually," Aspira admitted, "You don't happen to have a sleeping bag around here?" "I don't know, but if we can't find you one you can have the couch," replied Kurama with a smile, 'she is something different' he thought. "Sounds fine. So do I get to meet the other people I'll be living with?" she asked, as she hoped, 'If I'm lucky they won't be as charming as him.' "But of course, It's almost time for lunch, they come running then," he said as they left the room. "You all eat together?" Aspira asked. "Most of the time, but that's because I'm the only one that ever cooks," explained Kurama as they walked in to the kitchen by the second set of stairs. He started rummaging threw the fridge, trying to figure out what her could make. "Do you want help?" offered Aspira as she looked in too. "I'd love that," replied Kurama with a smile. 'He needs to stop doing that,' thought Aspira as she opened the vegetable draw. "So what are we making?" "I don't know, something fast." "How about a nice salad," said Aspira as she picked up the head of lettuce that was in the draw, and a couple of tomatoes. "Sounds great," agreed Kurama as he got out the cutting board and a big glass bowl.  
Promptly at 12:30, the members of the house made their way to the dinning room where Aspira and Kurama sat. Aspira was in the middle of telling him about the time she spent in the Amazon, when Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in from the Living room.  
"Hey Kurama, who's this?" asked Yusuke, "A Girlfriend?"  
"Aspira, I'd like you to meet to some of your new house mates, Yusuke and Kuwabara," said Kurama as he pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
"Hi," said Aspira, "you guys hungry?"  
"Yeah," said Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison as they sat down.  
"Where are the girls?" asked Kurama as he started serving the salad.  
"There, be here in a little," said Hiei as he walked in.  
"Hey, Hiei. This is Aspira, she'll be taking the extra room," said Kurama as he nodded at her with his head.  
"Hi," smiled Aspira.  
"Hn," was all Hiei did.  
"So, Kurama watch make us to day?" asked a tall girl with long blue hair that entered threw the kitchen.  
"Salad, and Aspira did most of the work," replied Kurama as he continued serving the salad. Soon after the girl had sat down two others came and sat by Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
"Hi Aspira, I'm Botan," said Botan with a cheerful smile.  
"Hey, are you taking the extra room?" asked Kayko, Aspira nodded, "Oh I'm sorry I'm Kayko." "I'm Yukina," said the girl that was sitting next to Kuwabara.  
"So what do you all do for a living?" asked Aspira.  
"Umm, well the guys are free lance," said Botan quickly, "and I schedule their jobs."  
"I'm a studding to be a teacher," answered Kayko truthfully.  
"Oh, what grade?" asked Aspira, as they started to eat their salad.  
"Preschool," shouted Kayko over the boys as they gobbled their food.  
"So Aspira, has Kurama showed you every thing?" asked Botan.  
"No, just my room and the kitchen."  
"Oh, well we'd show you around but we have to go shopping," said Botan. Aspira raised her eyebrow on the 'have to'.  
"Kurama, you should show Aspira the garden," hinted Kayko.  
"I'd like that," said Aspira, and it was settled.  
"How many plants do you have growing here?" asked Aspira in aw as Kurama walked her threw the garden.  
"I don't know, a few," replied Kurama, "hey Aspira, I'm sorry about Botan and Kayko, they like to get into people's business."  
"It's okay," replied Aspira as she leaned over to smell a rose, "I wanted to see the garden."  
"So, do you think it's still like the Amazon?" joked Kurama as he smiled at her.  
"No, It's too peaceful," sighed Aspira, "You really planted all this?"  
"More or less," said Kurama as he kept walking. 'She doesn't stop first the jobs then how you plant a jungle, we'd better have a meeting.'  
"Hn," sighed Hiei from the tree he was sitting in. 'She's going to be trouble'  
  
So that's the end of that chapter, hope you like it! ( Review please, oh and tell me if you think Aspira should end up with Kurama or Hiei. I'd appreciate it. ( —Oscar over and out 


	2. Fistfights and Scars

House of Secrets Ch. 2: Fistfights and Scars  
  
Aspira kicked off the blanket Kumara had found her as the sun began to come up. She ran her fingers threw her long black hair to find knots, She riffled threw her bad and pulled out her hairbrush. Aspira put her hair in a ponytail and changed clothes. Today she wore black sweat paints and a black tank top. She folded up the blanket and sat it on the pillow she had used, and began to stretch.  
Hiei happened to be on his way to the stairs when he heard a grunt come from Aspira's room. 'Is She up?' he wondered as he walked towards her room. The door was cracked slightly Hiei looked in.  
Aspira was in the middle of the room with her back to the door as she did a series of punches and kicks. 'Baka ona, you can't get better if you just fight air,' thought Hiei as he watched her. Suddenly, Aspira did a spinning kick and landed facing the door. 'Her eye's are closed,' noted Hiei as she continued air fighting, 'How strong is she?' Hiei slipped threw the door and blocked Aspira's latest punch with his for arm.  
Aspira's eye flew open as she felt her fist contact with cloth and muscle. 'Hiei?' she thought, 'how much did he see?' But she didn't have time to think about that, because Hiei threw a punch towards her face. She quickly grabbed his fist and pulled him closer to her, and then she brought her knee up to meet his pelvic bone.  
Hiei quickly changed his position so that her knee hit his katana. He tuned and kicked her in the stomach, but she jumped out of the way and tried to kick him in the jaw at the same time. They then threw and blocked punches... until their palms where against, with their fingers inter laced, each other's as they tried to push the person away. Hiei's eyes traveled to her waist where her tank has risen up. There on the left side of her belly button was a horizontal scar.  
Aspira followed his eyes, to her stomach. Then suddenly brought her hands down and pulled her shirt down, so that he couldn't see it. 'Shit,' she thought as she turned her back towards him.  
"How'd you get it?" Hiei asked as he awoke his Jagan (spelling?).  
"An freak accident when I was a kid," answered Aspira as she turned back to his face. 'That will do,' she thought as she popped her neck.  
"Tell me the truth," said Hiei as he glared at her. Aspira closed her eyes for a second, 'their was a girl in a garden....she was playing with a cat....she heard shouts from the house....' Hiei ran to Aspira as she fainted and caught her in his arms. Hiei carried her to his room and laid her on his bed.  
'Kurama, we need to talk,' said Hiei telepathically as he looked at Aspira's as she turned onto her side.  
'What is it?' asked Kurama.  
'Aspira, she's hiding something from us,' replied Hiei.  
'Can we talk later, I just got in the shower?' asked Kurama.  
'Hn,' replied Hiei as he sat on the edge of his bed. He pushed a strand of hair that had fallen in Aspira's face.  
Aspira awoke as she heard a door creak. She sat up and looked around, it was dark and she was in a bed, a really soft, nice smelling bed. She heard a footstep and turned her face to see a pair of red eyes.  
"Hiei, why am I in your room?" Aspira asked as she took a closer look at her surroundings. There where tons of swords all over the walls and the floor was bare.  
"You passed out," said Hiei, "do you remember why?" She nodded silently. "So are you going to tell me?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed.  
"No," Aspira said, "What time is it?"  
"Hn, 10:30," he replied.  
"Have I really been out the whole time?" Aspira asked as she pulled out her ponytail so that her hair fell down on and past her shoulders.  
"Yes," Hiei said, "What was the cat's name?"  
"Sione," replied Aspira sleepily.  
"Hn," was his only response.  
She gasped and put her right hand to her mouth, not trusting it to speak. 'How did he know about Sione?'  
"I read your mind as you passed out," replied Hiei to her unspoken question.  
"What? How? Huh?" was all Aspira could spit out.  
"I have a gift," explained Hiei, 'the truth would freak her out even more' "I can read people's minds." She just nodded as a single tear rolled down her left check. "Aspira?"  
She just looked at him 'How much do you know?'  
'I only saw you in the garden with the cat, then I herd the shouts.' Another two more tears ran down her face as he looked at her. Aspira just collapsed and cried in to his bare shoulder.  
"It was all my fault," she mumbled as she burrowed her face in to Hiei warmth.  
"What was your fault?" asked Hiei as her pushed her off him. 'Do girls do this often?'  
"My parent's, I lost them that day." Hiei just stared at her, so she was all alone too. He pulled her in to a hug and stroked her hair as she cried. After her tears had stopped she looked up at him, 'I can't, shouldn't tell him'  
'Tell me what?' asked Hiei as he looked down at her.  
'I don't want to put you or any one else in danger...again' Hiei looked at her, and sighed, 'I can't believe it, am I falling....' "Hiei?" asked Aspira breaking his thoughts. "Yes?"  
"Which one's your favorite?" she said as she looked at the sword covered walls.  
"The one with the gold dragon on the blade," He said as he pointed to one on the wall. It was completely black except for the painting of a gold dragon.  
"Your room reminds me of my dad. He collected swords, studied them actually."  
"Hn," he looked down at her, she was smiling at the sword as though it took her to happier times. Aspira sat up and was getting up when Hiei grabbed her arm and pulled her in to a passionate lip lock. He let go of her arm as their lips parted. She put her fingers to her lips, 'wow.' Hiei smirked as he read her mind. He brushed the hair off her face and leaned in as his hand rested at the base of her neck. She leaned in hoping that this one would be slower so that it could last longer. Aspira's hand rested on his chest as his left arm wrapped it's self around her waist. They parted for a breath, 'Hiei.' 'Aspira.' They kissed again; Aspira's arms found their way up to his shoulders then his short spiky hair. Hiei's right hand slowly traveled down her side and to her stomach. His fingers found their way under her shirt and up to the scar. Aspira winced as she pulled away from him. 'Aspira?' Hiei asked as she got up and ran out the room. 


	3. Movie Night

House of Secrets Ch. 3: Movie Night  
  
Aspira sat with her back to her door as she cried into her knees. 'I can't.... they can't find out....I don't want to leave here....' She sighed as she wiped away her tears and walked over to her makeshift bed. She laid down and was instantly asleep.  
She awoke to some one knocking on her door. 'That better not be Hiei,' she thought as his face appeared in her mind. Aspira opened the door to reveal a smiling Kayko and a bubbly Boton. "Morning, guys." Boton grabbed her right arm and Kayko her left and dragged her out of her room.  
"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?" yelled Aspira as they dragged her towards the stairs.  
"We're taking you shopping, silly," said Boton as she pushed Aspira down the last four steps.  
"Ahh!" yelled Aspira as she did a flip and landed on her feet. "What do you mean shopping?"  
"Well Kurama said that you had all you had all your stuff in that one bag, so Kayko and I are taking you shopping," smiled Boton as she dragged her to the front door.  
"No! I refuse to go!" screeched Aspira as Kayko pushed her from the back as Boton pulled on her arms.  
  
Few hours later, at the mall:  
"Man how long have we been here?" asked Aspira in a whiney voice as Kayko and Boton threw more clothes at her.  
"Only three and a half hours, Aspira," replied Kayko as she led her to the dressing room.  
"We've barley got you anything," said Boton as she counted the bags, "We've only got ten bags."  
"ONLY, Only ten bags!" came Aspira's muffled voice as she pulled a shirt on.  
"Yes, and you still don't have a bikini."  
"No way, N-O, No!"  
"After we get you a swim suite we can go home so let us help you," said Kayko as she threw a black bikini over the changing room door, "Try that on and then show us."  
A few minuets latter she opened the door so that they could she her. 'Man I'm luck this isn't cut any lower, or it would show.'  
"You look so cute, you have to get it!" said Kayko and Boton as the held hands and danced in a circle (lol).  
"Okay I'll get it, can we go now?"  
"Yes, it's movie night after all," said Boton as they walked to the cash register to pay. "Hey Kayko, who has picks tonight?"  
"The guys," sighed Kayko as she handed her credit card over.  
"Movie Night?" asked Aspira.  
"Oh, sorry every week we pick a night to watch a movie together with everyone," explained Boton, "And tonight the guys have picks of what movie we watch."  
"Oh," That night, the living room:  
"So, Yusuke what did you pick?" asked Kayko as she walked into the living room wearing her pajamas.  
"Lord of the Rings, all three of them," said Yusuke as he gave her a hug.  
"But there so long," whined Boton as she turned on the large screen TV.  
"You made us sit through the Divine Secrets of the Ya Ya Sisterhood," argued Yusuke as he led Kayko to the love seat.  
"That movie was actually pretty good, Urameshi," said Kuwabara as he sat next to Yukina and put his arm around her shoulders. Hiei growled and walked into the kitchen. "What's his problem?" asked Kuwabara dumbly.  
"He probably went to get some ice cream," said Boton as she sat next to him.  
"Hey where's the popcorn?" asked Yukina.  
"Here's the first bowl," said Kurama as he walked out of the kitchen with a large bowl of buttered popcorn. He sat it on the coffee table and sat next to Boton.  
"What do you guys want to drink?" asked Aspira as she came out of the kitchen carrying the second bowl.  
"Two beers, three diet sodas, one regular soda, and what ever you and Hiei want," replied Kurama.  
"How did you know what every one wanted?" asked Aspira.  
"They all have the same thing each time."  
"Oh," she replied as she walked back to the kitchen to get the drinks. Aspira pushed open the kitchen door and walked strait into Hiei, "Sorry," she said as she headed to the fridge, "What do you want to drink?"  
"Nothing."  
"You sure, the popcorns pretty salty?" she asked.  
"I don't eat popcorn."  
"Why?"  
"Do you always ask questions?"  
"Most of the time."  
"Will you take these out to the living room?" Aspira asked as she handed him a couple of the drinks.  
"Hn," he said and walked out of the kitchen. She followed him out and then handed out the drinks. Yusuke pressed play and the show began, after the first two movies they had an intermission so that they could all go to the bathroom.  
"Does anybody else fill like having dessert?" asked Aspira as she stood up, "I make the best ice cream sundaes."  
"Count me out I don't want to have to deal with the shrimp," said Kuwabara.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hiei's kind of obsessive of his ice cream," explained Boton, "He beats up anyone that touches it."  
"Well you guys can start Return of the King, I'm going to be making myself a sundae," replied Aspira as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Is she nuts?" asked Yusuke, as he put the DVD in. In the kitchen:  
Aspira was getting down a bowl when Hiei spoke up, "What are you doing ona?"  
"What does it look like, I'm getting a bowl down," replied Aspira as she set the bowl down on the counter.  
"Why do you need the bowl?"  
"I'm going to have some ice cream."  
"What?"  
"Ice cream, the stuff that is in the freezer."  
"Oh, Sweet Snow," said Hiei, "Did they tell you what the consequence for that is?"  
"Something about you beating me up," relied Aspira as she dug around in the freezer for her favorite flavors, "Do you have any Rocky Road?"  
"It's in the door."  
"Oh, silly me," Aspira turned around with three containers in her hand.  
"You must have a death wish, if you think I'm going to let you eat all that."  
"How about we make a deal?" proposed Aspira, "You let me eat some 'sweet snow' and all make you a sundae.  
"What's a sundae?"  
"It's where you have ice cream and toppings and such in one bowl and you eat it."  
"Oh."  
"So do we have a deal?" she asked Hiei as she held out her hand.  
"Hn," he said and shook her hand.  
"Okay can you get me the coco powder?"  
"I'm going to make you my 'Chocolate Suicide', you'll love it." She put a large scoop of Vanilla, Chocolate Chunk, and Rock Road. Aspira then took a spoon and sprinkled coco powder over the Vanilla ice cream. "Here you go," Aspira said as she handed Hiei the bowl and spoon.  
He took it and walked back to the living room. 'You could have said thanks' thought Aspira as she followed him to the living room with her bowl in her hand. She sat on the floor and ate her ice cream as she watched the movie. Aspira sat the empty bowl on the coffee table and started to doze off. The living room 3:30 AM:  
"Looks like all the girls are asleep," noted Yusuke with an evil grin.  
"Yusuke, just take Kayko to her room," said Kurama with a strict voice.  
"Yes, mother," said Yusuke as he picked up Kayko and headed for the stairs.  
"I'll take Yukina to her room," said Kuwabara. Hiei growled as he picked her up and walked out of the room.  
"I'll take Boton," said Kurama, as he picked up the Grim Reaper.  
"Remember to leave the room, Fox," said Hiei as he picked up the unconscious Aspira.  
"I'll try," replied Kurama as he walked up the stairs.  
Hiei walked up the stairs and turned in to his room and laid Aspira on the bed.  
  
Well what ya think? I liked it, but then I'm the writer. Please review, thanks to the one person who did, I love ya! —Oscar 


	4. Feelings

House of Secrets Ch. 4: Feelings  
  
Aspira's eyes opened the second her body touched the bed. "Hiei, why I am I in your room?" she asked as she sat up. He was standing at the window looking out at the stars.  
"You fell asleep during the movie."  
"Why didn't you take me to my room?" she asked as she walked over to where Hiei stood.  
"Baka ona, you don't have a bed," replied Hiei as he continued to look out the window, "sleeping on the floor's going to mess up your back." She looked over at him, 'does that mean he cares about me?'  
"Well I'm going to bed, night Hiei," said Aspira as she headed for the door. There was a swish sound and He was in front of her, blocking her way. "Hiei your in my way, could yo..." but she didn't finish her sentence because Hiei had put his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers forcefully. She pushed him away, and then slapped him across the face.  
"Why in Hell's name did you do that?" hissed Hiei as he touched his cheek.  
"Why'd the fuck did you kiss me like that?!?" yelled Aspira as she glared at him.  
"Cause I care," he whispered.  
"What?" asked Aspira unsure that she had heard him right.  
"I care about you, Asp," said Hiei as he brushed a piece of her heir back away from her face. She licked her lips absently as he leaned in to kiss her. This time it was soft and gentle. Their lips parted and Aspira started to chuckle. "What's your problem now?"  
"Nothing, my dad called me Asp when I was little," she explained as she smiled at him. She laid her head on his shoulder as she yawned. Hiei led her to the bed and made her lay down. He turned around to leave when she grabbed his wrist. "Sleeping on the floor will ruin your back you know?" Hiei smiled down at her, She was holding her head up with her left hand and was holding on to him with her right.  
"What are you suggesting?" She just patted the bed. Hiei sighed and laid down next to her. 'What I'm I doing?' he thought as he rested his head on the black pillow.  
'Why did I just ask him to lie down? I can't get close to him.' Aspira thought as she looked at the ceiling. His voice called her out of her thoughts.  
"Asp?"  
"Yeah.  
"What happened to your parents that day?" She closed her eyes and sighed, then looked at him.  
"They died."  
"How?"  
Aspira sat up and looked at him as tears formed in her brown eyes, "Do you always try to bring up bad memories?"  
"I was just wondering," he said as he pulled her down into his arms, "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"I know," she said as she wiped away the tears. He stroked her hair then kissed her on the top of the head. 'Why is it I can't stand to see her cry?' thought Hiei as Aspira fell asleep with her head on his chest. 'It's cause you love her,' shot back his mind. 'I would never fall for some weak human ona.' (He's having a discussion with himself) 'But she's not weak. You can tell,' mocked his mind. "Shut up." "What?" asked Aspira as she looked up at him. "Nothing, go back to sleep Asp," said Hiei as he stroked her soft cheek. "Night, Hiei," sighed Aspira as she laid back down and fell asleep. "Goodnight, love," said Hiei as he pulled her closer to his warm body.  
  
The Kitchen the next morning (everyone's at the table except Hiei and Aspira):  
"Hey, where's Aspira and Hiei?" asked Yukina as she sat down a plate of pancakes on the table.  
"Don't know," said Yusuke and Kuwabara as they started shoveling food into their mouths.  
"Well shouldn't we go get them before those two eat all the food?" asked Boton.  
"You can wake up the shrimp if you want," said Kuwabara as he took a break from eating, "I wouldn't if you paid me."  
"Well I'm going to go wake Aspira up she'll want to eat," said Boton as she left the room.  
"Yukina, your pancakes are delicious," said Kurama after he took a bite of his.  
"Thanks Kurama."  
"Aaahhhhhh!" came Boton's voice from up stairs. Everyone ran up stairs.  
"Boton, what is it?" asked Yusuke.  
"Aspira, she's not in her room!"  
"She's probable in the bathroom," said Kuwabara.  
"No I looked there already!"  
  
Hiei's Room:  
"What are they yelling about?" asked Aspira as she hear loud voices out side the room.  
"Shhh," said Hiei, as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back. 'Hiei?' 'What is it Fox?' 'What should I tell the others?' 'What are you talking about?' 'How should I explain the fact that Aspira has not been in her room since last night?' 'I don't care, lie.' With that Hiei blocked Kurama out of his mind and kissed Aspira. Her hands were in his short spiky hair as he pulled her closer to him. He gently nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She complied as they rolled so that he was lying on top of her. They broke so that they could catch their breath. "I think I'm falling for you," said Aspira as gently bumped his forehead with hers. "I think I am too," said Hiei as he rolled off of her and onto the floor. "Apparently literally," joked Aspira looking at him as the door opened to revile the rest of the housemates. Boton, Kayko, and Yukina just gasped at the sight. Hiei was on the floor tangled in his black sheet and Aspira was looking down at him from the bed with the comforter lying at her waist. "Whoa! The shrimp got lucky," exclaimed Kuwabara. "Baka," said Hiei, before he closed the door on his face. He turned around and looked at Aspira, who was smiling at him. "Where were we?" he asked as he walked over to the bed. "Right here," said Aspira as she pulled him into a powerful lip lock, then pulled away fast, "Now go take a cold shower, you need cooling off." Hiei smirked at her and pounced on the bed and started kissing her on the neck. "Sorry, love, but I'm not going anywhere with out a real good-bye." "Fine," she sighed as she kissed him on the cheek, "Bye, have a fun shower." And she walked out of the room.  
  
The Kitchen:  
"Why did he have to go and do that," said Kuwabara as he held a cloth to his nose, "I think he broke it again."  
"Don't worry, Kuzama, I'll heal it for you," said Yukina as she made him move his hand out of the way. She touched his nose gently with her hand and healed it back to normal.  
"Thank you, Yukina-san," cooed Kuwabara as hearts formed in his eyes.  
"Your welcome."  
"You shouldn't have healed it," said Kayko, "That was a very rude thing to say."  
"Calm down, Kayko," said Yusuke, "You heard them last night."  
"No, that was Kurama and Boton, you idiot, Aspira would never do that she only met him three days ago." Boton and Kurama both blush and become very interested in their food.  
"What's up with them?" asked Aspira as she walked in from the back stairs.  
"Kayko, just embarrassed them," replied Yukina, "Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, I am," said Aspira as she sat down at the table.  
"Here you go." Yukina handed her a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.  
"Thanks."  
"So?" asked Kayko.  
"So what?" replied Aspira as she started eating.  
"You and Hiei," prompted Boton.  
"Oh, that. What do you want to know?"  
"The hole thing," said Kayko.  
"From the beginning," added Boton.  
"Okay, but I think the boys should leave."  
"You heard her get out," said Kayko as she pushed Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama out the door. "Go ahead Aspira." So she told them how she had passed out after fighting, leaving out the scar and flash back, and about last night.  
"Wow," said Kayko.  
"Yeah," said Boton, "I didn't think Hiei could love anyone other than his sister. Epp." And she ran out of the room.  
"What got into her?" asked Aspira as she stared at the door where she had run through.  
"Oh, Boton's always doing that," said Kayko as she helped Yukina clear the dishes, "I worry about her some times."  
"Well I'm going to go take a shower, I've been wearing this for two days," said Aspira as she headed for the stairs. She went to her room and grabbed an outfit that Kayko and Boton had picked out when they were shopping and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
The Bathroom:  
Hiei stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around his waist, as Aspira walked in.  
"Ona, what are you doing in here?" asked Hiei and a very pissed off tone.  
"I was going to take a shower," said Aspira as she sat her stuff down on the toilet lid, "Tell me when you're done." And headed back to the door. Hiei grabbed her arm and mad her face him. "Hiei, I said a cold shower."  
He just looked at her as he closed the door with his Jagan. She turned her head to see the door close with no help. "How did that clo..." he kissed her gently as he pulled her close to him.  
"Hiei, can I please go take a shower, I'm filthy," said Aspira as she pulled out of the kiss.  
"Fine, Asp," he replied and he kissed her on the forehead and left the room. (he's slightly taller than her)  
'I'm in trouble,' thought Aspira as she turned on the water, 'I can't help but to fall for him.' 'What am I saying, I will not fall in love with him.'(she's talking to herself) 'Wait when did I say anything about love?' 'I didn't, man I'm in trouble.'  
  
So, whatch ya think? Review. : ) 


End file.
